Panel mounting connector elements are known and basically comprise a mounting plate attached to a socket arrangement for receiving a mating plug. Within the socket arrangement is supported at least one contact element, either male or female. These contact elements protrude rearwardly where they are electrically connected to conductors connected to various components associated with the appliance or chassis on which the connector element is mounted. The contact elements are electrically connected to respective conductors by various known means, such as, for example, soldering, crimping or screw terminals.
During the manufacture of appliances or chassis-mounted electrical devices incorporating panel mounting connector elements, the termination of conductors on connector element's contact element/s introduces further steps in the assembly of the appliance or chassis which may increase production time and require additional skills of assemblers. Further, if termination is by soldering, hazardous fumes produced during soldering may introduce health and safety problems in the assembly area.